Zombie Bros In Love With Each Other
by sacred-abyss
Summary: A new fantasy description of how the zombie brothers got together. Hidan is less experienced in the art of love and Kakuzu decides to teach him all he knows.
1. Chapter 1

Hidan was surprised when he entered his room. A heavily clothed man with most of his face covered was sitting at his computer desk.

"Who the fuck are you?" were the kind words that escaped the platinum blonde's mouth.

The man turned around. "Well isn't that a pleasant welcome wagon."

"What the fuck do you expect? I find some fucking weirdo touching my shit! You're not gonna get a fucking welcome wagon! Get the fuck out!"

"No can do. This is my new room. I'm the newest member of the Akatsuki. Leader paired me up with you. HI roomie!"

Hidan growled. "Who the fuck does leader think he is? I'm gonna fucking kill him!"

Don't waste your breath, Blondie. Leader said he isn't going to change his mind no mater how much you bitch, whine and moan. I'm Kakuzu by the way."

"Whatever, I'm Hidan…wait there's only one bed. Where are you going to sleep?"

"On the bed." Kakuzu replied.

"But I sleep on the bed."

Kakuzu just smiled behind his mask.

"Hell no! you're getting another bed!"

"Leader's working on that. It's just going to take awhile."

"Well then your ass can sleep on the couch! The bed is all mine!"

"That's what you think."

Hidan's cheeks turned a light pink color. He growled and turned away.

"I'm going to have a nice discussion with Leader. don't put our grimy hands on my shit, 'kay?"

Hidan walked out of room and stormed towards Leader's office. Kakuzu shook his head in disgust. He took off his headgear and cloak, leaving him in his mesh t-shirt, tank top and black pants. He ran his fingers threw his dark brown hair. Leader was right. Hidan was going to be a pain in the ass.

XXX

"What the fuck were you thinking? I don't want a partner! Especially not that freak!" Hidan screamed. Pein sighed.

"Hidan, you need a partner for the missions I assign you. Kakuzu agreed because he wanted the money. He's a greedy little fucker. Do you have a problem? Maybe I should talk to Madara."

Hidan's eyes went wide. "No. I guess not but where is he going to sleep?"

"You guys can share a bed. Don't worry, Kakuzu will have his own bed soon."

"Yeah, he better!"

Hidan angst-ily made his way back to his room. Kakuzu was sprawled out on the bed, his eyes closed. Now that Hidan got a good look at Kakuzu he realized that his partner was not so bad. A little weird-with all the stitches on his body-but good looking.

"Hey!"

Kakuzu opened one eye and peered at Hidan. "What?"

"You better not do anything freaky. This is already weird I don't need it to get any weirder. And keep your hands to yourself."

"Whatever."

Hidan grunted and went over to his closet. He began to undress from his uniform, all the while Kakuzu was watching him. He began to undress as well. Suddenly he noticed that his body was beginning to poke up from his boxer briefs. He immediately went under the covers trying to hide himself from Hidan. The blonde swallowed hard as he pulled off his pants. An erection was starting to build and tighten in his own pair of boxer briefs. "Shit!"

"Huh?" Kakuzu asked.

"What?"

"Did you say something?"

"No, nothing," he swallowed hard. "I didn't say anything."

Kakuzu shrugged. He turned his back to Hidan and closed his eyes. The lights went off and Hidan entered the bed, his own back towards Kakuzu. He breathed deeply, trying to calm his nerves. He didn't know why he was feeling this way but he was.

Kakuzu shifted trying to relieve the pressure on hid groin. He couldn't stop thinking about the soft creamy white skin that fit perfectly over tight muscles. Even Hidan's cute little butt looked cute in the small underwear.

"Dammit." he breathed.

"What?" Hidan asked.

"Nothing. Forget about it." Hidan shrugged. He close his eyes and tried to go to sleep.

XXX

A warm hand came around Hidan's small waist. Kakuzu hand brushed against the hot arousal. It immediately jerked up and alerted Hidan. Kakuzu's body moved closer, his appendage pressing slightly in between the soft cheeks.

"Kakuzu, what the fuck are you doing?"

The brunette groaned still half asleep. He laid down on his back and scratched his stomach. Hidan's violet eyes trailed down the muscular stomach to the boxer briefs . They barely covered Kakuzu's body. Most of the erection stood poking out of it. Hidan swallowed hard. Just how big was Kakuzu anyway? Hidan was curious. He'd never seen another man naked before. What did two men do together?

"Want me to show you?" Kakuzu asked, seeming to read the blonde's mind.

"Huh?"

"You keep staring at me like you want me to do something. Want me to get naked or something?"

Hidan's cheeks flushed bright red. He was glad that they were in darkness but he was sure that Kakuzu could see him. "What? No way. We're two guys! isn't that weird?"

"No, look I can tell you're a virgin. If you want I'll give you a good time. Nothing to fancy. Just slow and steady."

"Uh…um…okay." Hidan's whole personality seemed to change. He became more shy and nervous. Kakuzu turned on the bedside table lamp. He pulled down his underwear, his erection popping out quickly. Hidan's eyes widened again.

"WOW"

Kakuzu pulled down the smaller man's boxer briefs as well. Hidan's cheeks turned red again. The older man's tanned finger pressed against the tip. A trail of precum dripping from erection to finger. Kakuzu laughed when Hidan jumped up.

"What are you going to do?"

"You'll see."

Kakuzu's tongue traced the underside of the hard arousal. The moist organ pressed in between his balls. He took one into his mouth and sucked on it gently. Hidan bit onto his bottom lip. "Ka-Ka-Kakuzu! Um!"

"How does it feel?" the brunette asked. His thick hand rubbed against the head hitting the sensitive nerves.

"It-It feels…good. Really good!"

"Good." Soft lips spilled over the head while the fingers moved against the shaft. Kakuzu's cheeks pulsated on the erection. His hand moved back to Hidan's balls pressing them against the beginning of his entrance, kneading them in his fingers. Hidan grabbed onto the bed sheets tightly. His eyes looked everywhere except at Kakuzu. every time the tongue wrapped around the head or thrusted into the small slit, his mind would go wild. He tried desperately not to think of the beautiful sensation that Kakuzu was causing.

"AH! Ka-Kakuzu! Something's wrong! I feel like-I feel like I'm going to pee! Stop it!"

But Kakuzu didn't stop. His sucks became more rapid as well as his strokes. Hidan could barely contain himself. A sweet explosion came from the thick head. Kakuzu swallowed once then pulled away. The rest of the creamy liquid spilled onto the bed and over Hidan's thighs. The blonde looked down. He touched his finger tips to the cream.

"It's not pee."

"No, it's your cum, baby."

"Cum?" the covered fingers began to make their way towards Hidan's lips.

"NO!" Kakuzu stopped him. His mouth claimed the fingers and licked off the sweet juice. "This is for me, got it?"

Hidan nodded. The sewn body laid back down in bad. The green eyes closed as a soft snore came from his lips. Hidan laid down as well, snuggling up to the tanned body.

"You're a fucking idiot, you know that? Don't you think thing through? You could've gotten us both killed. Well technically you would've wasted one of my hearts."

"And I'm practically immortal. Scratch that! I am fucking immortal. It doesn't fucking matter what happens out there as long as you get you're fucking money, right? …Cocksucker." Hidan replied, definitely referring to the night before. In a second Hidan was sent flying down the hallway after a furious pimpslap landed on his cheek. Hidan's violet eyes widened with shock. His mouth was a mess, blood stained his pearly whites and dripping down his chin. "I'll fucking sacrifice you!"

"Try me, Blondie. Your ritual are a piece of shit anyway. You're the only one who believes in your little fake religion. Serial killer!"

"Takes one to know one! You're a greedy, selfish, pretentious bastard!"

"I fucking cant live with you anymore! I'm getting my own fucking-"

"What is with all this foul language?" Konan asked as she stepped out of her office, due to the disturbance and noise spewing from both men's mouths.

Hidan got up, wiping the blood away with his Akatsuki coat sleeve. "Stitches was being a fucking dickhead because he doesn't like the way I fight and he insulted my religion! I cant stand him!"

"I demand my own room Konan-sama!" Kakuzu protested.

She sighed. "We don't have enough money to make an extra room. Why do you think we have bunk bed and sleep in pairs?"

"Well then get my bed soon."

"DO YOU NOT HEAR THE WORDS THAT ARE COMING OUT OF MY MOUTH? We don't have enough money yet! You're just going to have to stay sleeping with hidan in his bed."

Kakuzu growled. He was about to give up some of his money but decided against it. He would find some way to kill the Jashinist. Even if he had to waster all his hearts doing it.

XXX

Hidan enetered his room just as Kakuzu came out of the bathroom. His tan body was dripping wet from a fresh shower. He was busy drying his shoulder length brown hair, being nonchalant about not having a towel around his waste. Hidan's porcelain cheeks became a furious red.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Kakuzu looked at the angry blonde then down at his exposed flesh. "Sorry." he grumbled. He reluctantly wrapped the cotton towel around his waist. Hidan's stormed over and pulled the towel off the stitched man, sending him spinning into the computer table. Hidan held up his used towel.

"This is mine! Dint I tell you not to touch my shit?"

"Well how was I suppose to know it was yours?"

"You're so fucking annoying!"

Kakuzu whipped around and went over to the Jashinist. "As is you're so perfect Blondie! It was a mistake, okay? I'll get a new one!"

"You better! And I know you're lying when you said that you didn't know it was mine. You just wanted to make me suffer!"

"Hidan."

"What?"

Kakuzu slammed his partner up against the wall. Hidan let out a small groan as his head connected with the plaster. "Learn your place, little one. You kids today think you're so high and mighty. You don't know shit. I suggest you shut the fuck up and calm down."

Hidan winced at the icy steel of Kakuzu's voice. He didn't want to seem weak or frightened when in fact he was.

"You kids? You're starting to sound like my grandpa. J-just how old are you , anyway?"

Kakuzu sighed. "91"

"You're lying."

"My jutsu is an illusion. I look young but I'm actually old.

"You don't look that young to me."

Kakuzu smacked him upside the head. Hidan gave him a cute little pout in return. "You're a dickhead."

"Fuck you. Oh and another thing, what did for you last night was a favor. I don't need everyone to know about us-it."

"There's an us?'

"No."

"But you said-"

"Forget what I said! There is no us!"

Kakuzu turned back to his duffel bag. He was bent over, looking for some pajamas. Hidan spotted several odd masks on his computer desk. He picked one up then almost dropped it when he felt that it had a pulse. "Eww, what the fuck!"

Kakuzu took the mask away. "Leave my hearts alone!"

"Your hearts? Oh that thing from your jutsu. There are actual live hearts in there? How does it survive?"

"My threads are attached to them. Stop being so inquisitive."

"…..What's inquisitive?"

Kakuzu rolled his eyes and sighed. "How did I get stuck with someone so stupid?" he mumbled. He went back to shuffling threw his bag. Hidan followed the strong shoulder blades to the lower back and the nice ass that followed. His cloak fell to the floor and he crawled quietly over to Kakuzu. His tongue met with Kakuzu's puckered entrance, making the stitched man jump up. He turned, looking down at the smiling Jashinist. "What the fuck?"

"Can I do it to you this time?"

Kakuzu growled. His bright green eyes darted away as his cheeks retained a soft pink color. "Fine, whatever…cocksucker."

Hidan pouted. He would never hear the end of this one. His fingers began their work, wrapping around and pressing against the hardened flesh. Kakuzu's grunt was the only emotion that he showed. Inside, his stomach was turning. He had to control himself, not let his body take over. He didn't want to scare the little virgin. So he waited patiently while the pale slender fingers moved. They stroked just as he had done to hidan last night. First at the base of the shaft, digging deep into the skin as it moved up. The tip of the Jashinist's tongue played with the small slit. It dug into the little entrance. Lapping and licking circles around it.

Kakuzu ground his teeth together, barely able to control himself. Hidan had no idea what he was doing to the stitched man the blonde's thumb pressed against the underside. The head pushed up at the touch. When those sweet sensual lips claimed the head, Kakuzu tried his hardest not to cum right there. Hidan's eyes were shut. He could feel the tight arousal on the roof of his mouth as he sucked deeply. The warm fluid covered Kakuzu's erection making it slick as it rode against the two rows of teeth and pushed against the inside cheeks. Hidan's fingers wrapped themselves around balls plaguing Kakuzu with a tense feeling. Hidan's thmb pressed inbetween the balls while he kneaded one netween his index and middle finger.

A hitched breath tried to escape the older man's lips. "S-shit!" was all he managed to get out. Hidan licked down the shaft up to his belly button. He place several kisses there then moved up. Kakuzu pushed the blonde back down with his strong hands. "Finish it."

Hidan gave him a pout. "Why wont you let me kiss you?"

"Because…it's annoying. Shut up! I just don't like it. Can you finish?"

"No. I'm going to bed. Play by yourself."

Hidan undressed fully and got into bed, ignoring his hard-on. Kakuzu growled yet again. He went to the bathroom in their room and slammed the door. Hidan sighed. He moved his hands over his boxers feeling exactly how hard he was. The night wasn't going to be easy.

XXX

"Fucking! Stupid! shit! Why wont you fucking open? Sonovabitch! Jashindammit! Piece! Of! Shit!"

"Having trouble, my love?" hidan turned around to see the raven haired Uchiha, and his ex-boyfriend, Itachi.

"What the fuck do you want?" Itachi took the pop-tart packet away from hidan and opened it in one swift movement. Hidan growled and snatched it away from him.

"I miss you." Itachi cooed, blowing gently in the older man's ear.

Hidan elbowed him in the shoulder. "Leave me alone. We've been over for weeks now."

Itachi traced the soft earlobe with his finger. "Aw, come on hidan! don't you miss us? Those days when no one would be in the house but us. We'd play our little games for hours, remember?"

Hidan blushed. "Yeah, I remember. Get outta my bubble!" Itachi moved his body against Hidan's, both groins rubbing together beneath the fabric. "S-stop it!"

"Hidan-kun, come back to my room. I'll treat you right. Show that crazy freak who's better."

"Leave Kazu out of this!"

"Kazu, huh? You two are getting close. Too close for my comfort."

Hidan shoved the pretty Uchiha away. "It's not up to you anymore. I'm with-KAZU!"

Itachi turned around and slammed into the larger man's chest. He looked up and swallowed hard.

"Is there a problem?" the deep voice asked.

Itachi growled. "No. there isn't." he walked away, giving a longing look to hidan. The blonde ignored it and immediately jumped into Kazu's arms.

"Thanks."

"Whatever."

"Still mad about yesterday?"

"NO! what makes you think that?" (- totally still mad about yesterday)

Hidan chuckled. "Whatever. I've got to go run some errands. I'll be back later." he said. He stood on his tippy toes and gave Kazu a warm kiss on the cheek. His face became a shade darker than usual. The little Jashinist walked out the headquarters with a smile on his face.

XXX

A soft groan came from the other side of the bedroom door. "What the hell?" Kakuzu asked. He pushed open the door and saw the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. Hidan was naked on the bed. His middle finger coated in lube was circling his entrance than thrusting in. his other hand was busy pinching and squeezing his erect nipple. Soft little moans came from his swollen lips as he masturbated.

"Ka-" his breath hitched. "Um! Kakuzu!"

The stitched man realized that Hidan didn't even know he was there. That stupid Jashinist was thinking about him? While he was doing that?" Nonetheless Kakuzu found it interesting to watch. He should start charging people to watch it. Or he could sell all those pretty boys, become their pimp and create a whole Akatsuki hooker empire! Kazu's devilish smile was not because of the gorgeous priest before him. While Kazu was busy thinking about financial domination Hidan's warm hand moved down the soft pale skin of his stomach. He grabbed onto the shaft of his erection and began to stroke. The thrust of his fingers met that of the vigorous strokes. His violet eyes slowly opened

"Ka…Kazu!"

Hidan was so excited that his arousal jerked up sending a squirt of cum into the air. "Kazu, what are you doing here?"

"I was…I was checking up on something and you where all 'Oh, Kazu!', and I was like 'uh…um…' and then you freaked out, I freaked out. It was bad…but please continue."

Hidan turned vermillion. "NO!"

"Then why haven't taken your fingers out you ass?"

Hidan looked down and to the side. "S-shut up! I-I-"

Kazu took the priest into his arms. "Forgive me father, for I have sinned." he said, coyly. Hidan pouted and looked away. (Angst)

"Go away!" Kazu grabbed onto priest's hand and moved his fingers deeper into the tight cavity. "Ungh!" hidan grunted against the sudden pain.

"Sssh, move them in and out like you were doing before."kazu's large hand took the place of Hidan's on the shaft. Hidan's whole body tingled at the touch. His toes began to curl as he moved his fingers in and out of his body. He could feel his own flesh, moist and warm, against t the fingertips. Kazu's fingers concentrated on the head of the appendage. The burning flesh plunged into the calloused palm of his lover.

"Kazu…please! Just …take me!" hidan begged.

"No. not now."

"But I'm ready! I even stretched myself! You don't have to do much."

"Stop being a little baby. I said no!"

Kazu slammed his hand down the shaft. Hidan cried out and grabbed onto Kazu. The older man ripped off his mask. His tentacle like threads entered Hidan's ear, stimulating his earlobe as well. His tongue licked against the pulsating flesh of the Jashinist's neck.

Hidan shuddered again. His body could barely handle it. He gripped tighter onto Kazu's shoulder. A loud moan escaped his lips.

"Shut up!" Kazu hissed, his "tentacles" flailing in anger. "I don't want the whole dammed headquarters to know!"

Hidan growled. "Shut up, you freaky mermaid-octopus thing! You're fucking gross! Get that thing away from me!"

Hidan tried moving away but Kakuzu jerked on his erection. "AH!" the blonde cried. His whole body shuddered as Kazu slammed his fingers into the stretched entrance. Hidan bit onto his bottom lip, trying to bare against the pain. He knew one thing was for sure. He liked pain.


	2. Chapter 2

When Hidan woke up he was beside Kazu, naked and covered in his own cum. His partner was in his pajama pants sleeping comfortably. For the second time Kazu did not fuck him senseless. The priest wondered why his lover continued to hold back on him. He sighed and slowly got out of bed. He walked into the bathroom and turned on the faucet. The tub began to fill up. He slipped inside the warm water and sighed again.

Kazu woke up and rubbed his eyes. He had heard the water running and noticed Hidan wasn't in bed. He got up and entered the bathroom.

"Get out." Hidan said.

"Don't be a little prick. What are you doing?"

"What the fuck does it look like I'm doing? I'm taking a fucking bath. I gotta get all the cum off me!"

"Not my fault you jizzed yourself." Kazu replied.

"Yes it is! You're the one who gave me a hand job !"

Kazu sat on the edge of the tub. His fingers dipped into the water. "What are you doing?" Hidan cried. Kazu's hand grabbed onto the soft muscles in between his legs. Hidan smacked the water sending it all over the older man.

"Stupid!" Hidan grabbed onto Kazu's strong shoulders and tried pulling him in. "NO! Stop it!"

Hidan gave him another tug and Kazu fell in. "Hidan!" he yelled.

The smaller man laughed. "Hah! That's what you get!"

Kazu smacked Hidan against the tub. "Quit being so fucking immature!" Hidan's laughter settled as his violet eyes met Kazu's green ones. The priest pulled the stitched man closer. "Don't you dare use your tentacles."

"They're threads retard!"

Kazu pressed his lips roughly against Hidan's the Jashinist went to work, freeing his lover of his soaked pants. He threw them over the tub once they were off. He wrapped his arms around Kazu's neck. Kazu's tongue pried open Hidan's lips. Both organs rubbed against one another while their fingers entangles in each others hair.

Hidan was first to pull away, gasping for air. Kazu let his head fall into Hidan's shoulder. The blonde stroked the brunette's hair. "I'm sorry about Itachi. He wont get over us."

"What games was he talking about?" Kazu asked, trying to hide the anger in his voice.

"Toys, you know. We'd hide them all over the place and play with hem in almost every room."

"You still have those toys?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason."

"You better not be thinking about what I think you're thinking about." hidan said.

"No. I'm going to get some breakfast." Kazu got out of the tub and grabbed his towel.

"Kazu!"

XXX

"Found it!" Kazu smiled when he found Hidan's secret sex toy stash. For a second he wondered id he could sell them. Probably not since they were used. Hidan came into the room. He yawned and stretched then caught sight of Kazu.

"Kazu! What are you doing?"

"Oh ho! What is THIS?" Kazu pulled out a little maid's outfit with little cotton undies.

"Stop snooping threw my stuff!" Hidan, red faced, snatched the outfit away.

"You're going to put that on for me."

"No I am not!"

"Why? Is it only reserved for Itachi?"

Hidan pouted. He immediately began stripping. Kazu watched with a huge smile on his face. The little panties slipped onto the muscular thighs to barely cup the large appendage. The black dress with the white apron framed the small body. He turned towards Kazu.

"Gonna tie me up?"

Kazu tightened the corset style top and tied it in a bow at Hidan's waist. Lastly, a little white hat perched itself at the crown of Hidan's head.

"There! Are you happy? I did it for-AHHHHHHH!"

A hard plastic styled plug with a matching vibrating paw made contact with the cotton fabric, and beneath a budding erection. "Kazu! Stop!" the uke cried. Kakuzu lifted up the skirt. He pulled back the elastic waistband of the panties and shoved the vibrator paw against his balls, the plug against the shaft. The priest doubled over as a beautiful sensation filled his body.

"No, no, straighten up. It'll feel better that way."

"NO! I don't want you to see me!"

"hidan I've seen all of you. I don't know why you're so shy now."

Hidan tried pulling out the vibrator but Kazu, who had the control in his hand, raised the volume. The motion doubled sending the blonde straight to his knees. Kazu began undressing, pulling away from the tank top, pants and headgear. His own cock began to rise as he watched his little lover pant and groan.

He licked and sucked on his fingers. He penetrated the small entrance, flexing his fingers in the tight cavity. "Kazu please! I'm going to cum!"

Kakuzu pulled the vibrator from the panties. He removed his fingers and replaced them with the plug. Hidan immediately collapsed as the seven inch toy pushed against his prostate. "AH! Kakuzu!"

"Be quiet! You're always too loud."

Hidan's lips quivered. His nails scratched at the wooden floor. He couldn't take it anymore. "Cum for me." Kazu whispered. The Jashinist's hips bucked, sending a stream of cum onto the bedroom floor. Kazu slowly pulled out the toy. He caught hidan before he fell on the little pool of the creamy liquid. He laid hidan on the bed and stroked his face gently.

"Why wont you make love to me? I-I wanna be with you!" hidan admitted.

"In time Hidan, in time."

"Need a refill on your Viagra old man?"

Kazu smacked hidan upside the head. "You're an ass. I hope you know that, pretty boy." hidan grabbed onto the stitched man's hips, bringing him closer. "Come on Kazu, do it." he said, pumping his hips. Kazu growled at the temptation.

"Hidan."

Those giant violet eyes stared innocently at the seme. "That does not work on me."

"But Kazu!" the blonde whined.

"NO!"

"Are you shy? You don't have to be. You're very gifted."

"It's not that. I-I just haven't done this in awhile." Kakuzu replied.

"Aw Kazu!" hidan snuggled up to his lover. "Don't be nervous baby. Everything will be fine."

"Don't treat me like a little uke. I'm not the one in maid's outfit!"

"Well you haven't seen my dominatrix outfit."

"You're not a fucking Barbie doll!" Kazu exclaimed.

"Yes I am. I'm your Barbie doll. You can brush my hair and dress me anywhere."

"Stop quoting song lyrics! Start acting like a man!"

Hidan shook his hair free of the hat. He pushed Kazu onto the bed and got on top of him. "Why are you making me do this?" he asked.

"I'm not making you do anything/ you're the one that wanted to have sex with me. And you better get off me. You're not on top."

Hidan hungrily licked at the tanned muscular chest. He ripped at the skin, making little bit marks in the flesh. His tongue rode over the older man's nipple while his fingers pinched at the other. Kazu sighed. His erection was aching. He didn't know how long he could hold out for. His fingernails dug into the mattress as Hidan's kisses ran down his happy trail. His erection was pressing against the priest's Adam's apple.

"Jesus." he breathed

"Not Jesus." hidan corrected, "Jashin."

The stitched man rolled his eyes. He grabbed onto hidan and reversed their positions. "Whatever. You're religion is a piece of crap anyway."

"No it isn't! don't insult my religion!" hidan pushed Kazu off him and off the bed. Kazu got up, threads surrounding his body like a halo of tentacles.

"Don't piss me off!"

"Or what? Big hulk gonna get mad? You wouldn't like him when he's angry."

The threads separated Kazu's arm from his body. It went flying towards hidan, grabbing him by his throat and slammed him against the headboard. Hidan pulled at the arm trying to break free. His breath continued to get caught in his throat. The lungs closing and collapsing against the pressure. He reached for his 3-bladed scythe but another tentacle knocked it away. with the little bit of consciousness he had left he tried to start another jutsu. His movements were labored and Kazu caught both his arms. Hidan stared at Kazu, determined to show that he was not weak. Slowly, a darkness came around him. He fought against tit but didn't win.

Kazu, still breathing heavily, let go of the younger boy. The blonde collapsed onto the bed. His breathing awkward as his lungs filled with air. Kazu looked at what he had done. He went closer and cradled his lover in his arms. "I told you not to get me angry."

XXX

When hidan woke up his vision was blurry. He groaned and blinked a few times. "hey, are you feeling better?" he heard Kazu say.

"What do you mean 'are you feeling better?' you fucking choked me out! And…and…um…ah!…what are you doing?"

Kazu smiled. "What you wanted. A fuck."

Hidan looked down to see his legs pulled apart, his erection standing straight up and Kazu injecting himself into his stretched entrance. He could feel every ridge being caressed by the thick head, heavily coated in warm lube.

"Jashin, Kazu. Why didn't you dot his before? You feel amazing!" he grabbed onto Kazu and pulled him closer. He captured the tanned man's lips, their tongues crashing against each other in sensuous waves. Hidan's teeth grabbed onto the soft warm flesh of his bottom lip. The sharp edges pierced the skin, blood spilling into their mouths. Hidan licked at the crimson liquid hungrily.

"Hidan! Ugh! Stop!" Kazu had to forcefully pull his lips away. Hidan growled I protest. Blood dribbled down his chin. He wanted to taste his lover. He rapidly tried to rip away his maid's outfit. Kazu lifted him up onto his hips as he laid down. Hidan finally got the bow undone and pulled the dress over his head. The pale hands rested on the hips of the larger man. The smaller body rocked forward and back creating a hot grinding sensation. The tip of Hidan's erection tickled the stitched man's stomach and chest with each rock of the hips. The large cock inside him lifted up and pressed against the walls.

There was a sharp intake of breath then a little moan. Kazu struggled to breathe normally. His body continued to ache for what it really wanted. He moved hidan up and brought him down on the hardened muscle. Hidan whimpered. He fell forward, wrapping his arms around Kazu's neck. His hips began moving up and down on their own, sending Kazu deeper and deeper.

"Kazu, it-it!"

"Shut up! don't ruin it!"

He grabbed onto the blonde's cheeks and pushed him down harder. Hidan bit down on his lips as pain filled the pit of his stomach. In an instant he was son his back, Kazu grunting as his hips smacked against the back of Hidan's thighs.

"Rub yourself." the older man commanded. Hidan's shaking hands slowly reached for his hardness. Trying to keep steady his hand caressed the hard appendage. The green eyes trailed down the flesh of his stomach to watch the wonderful show. The hand pumped against the underside, his thumb pressing against the top.

"Harder, Dammit!" Kazu yelled. His body moved faster as he got angrier and hornier.

"I can't!" the uke cried. "If I do I'll cum!"

"What the fuck do you think I want you to do? don't just lie there and look pretty!"

Hidan's lips quivered as he reluctantly moved his hand faster. The head of his cock pushed into the palm of his hand. He would squeeze the head, gaining several droplets of precum and losing his voice in screams.

"Kakuzu….I-I-I cant hold back!"

Kazu flipped the young boy over, laying him on his stomach. He was trying to supress the hardness of his partner. For now.

Hidan woke up earlier than usual which was around noon. Kakuzu wasn't in the room. His masks were gone as well. Hidan inferred that he was on a mission. A large smile appeared on his face. All he could think about was their little rendezvous last night. He practically skipped into the shower, glowing with the after essence of sex.


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi stared at the glowing man calmly opening and eating his poptarts. Not one curse was said. He could barely stand to watch it any longer. He slammed his fork into his plate, shattering it. Hidan paid no attention to the P.M.S.-y-ness of the Uchiha. He was to busy planning his next move. The ultimate glaze on the sex cake. He wanted to get kinky with it now. Kazu was going to be his guinea pig.

XXX

"Oww! My back! Damn criminals run to fast!" Kazu complained as he shuffled into his room. He dropped his cloak and took off the mask from his back. He stripped down to his boxers and went into the bathroom, looking for some aspirin. He found some in the medicine cabinet and ate a few. He crawled into bed and fell into a drug induced sleep.

XXX

Kazu felt something on his lips. He thought it was Hidan and turned away, groaning, but the stupid blonde continued to poke him. Kazu waved him off, mumbling curses beneath his breath. Then a whip cracked in the air landing on the sensitive cheeks of Kazu's ass. He jumped up, howling in pain. He turned to yell at Hidan but stopped. His eyes trailed along the athletic frame, caressing each curve with his gaze. He stood with his mouth agape staring at the pleather clad man. His feet trapped inside knee high corset style boots. Thighs caught in fishnet stockings. His underwear-if you could call it that- seemed like a g-string. The thin strap in between the creamy white cheeks, the front had a large diamond shape cut out of it, revealing the large erection. The balls comforted by a small vibrator. The shirt was torn into shreds. A whip lay in the lace gloved hand.

"Good afternoon Kakuzu" the blonde said cheerfully.

"H-h-hey Hidan. W-what are you wearing?"

"Oh, this? Just a little something I picked up when I was shopping."

"Shopping for what?"

"Ways to bring out the kinky little sex kitten in you."

Hidan threw Kazu onto the bed, jumping on him as well. In what seemed like an instant two handcuffs, previously hooked onto the tiny g-sting, were around Kazu's wrists and attached to the headboard.

"Hidan. Get off me! This is not funny!"

"I am completely serious. You provided me with absolute pleasure I want to do the same to you."

Kazu growled. "Hidan if you don't get me out of here so help me god-"

"Jashin."

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Hidan chuckled. "Kazu, Kazu, Kazu, don't be such a party pooper. Let's get it on!"

Hidan grabbed onto the plaid fabric and ripped it off Kazu's waist. He ran his whip down the muscular chest, licking his lips.

"You're going to pay for this! Once I get outta here, I'll kill you!"

Suddenly a bright idea came to the brunette. He tried to use his threads but the realized that he couldn't. Hidan smacked him in the head.

"Nope. I put a binding jutsu on you. I didn't need your threads interrupting me. Just relax. This is my gift to you. don't you wan it?"

Kazu sighed. He just didn't like being on the bottom and although hidan did look incredibly appetizing he couldn't let this happen. Hidan's eyes fought to hold back tears. His violet eyes looked even bigger behind the wall of water. "I try to do something nice for you and this is how you repay me? Screw you Kazu!"

"No, Hidan! It isn't like that! I appreciate what you're doing but I-I don't make that face! Cont cry! Hidan!"

"You're a weenie!" the blonde cried.

"Hidan, I'm sorry! Stop crying…alright fine! Fuck me, sadistic….(mumbling, cursing) seme." (- totally in a quiet voice).

Hidan smiled. "Oh Kazu, you're the best! Now do you prefer lube or bodily fluids?"

"Lube will be fine."

A soft murmur filled the room as the vibrator became active. The blonde gave his lover's erection a few licks. The appendage grew rapidly, hardening with each moist stroke. Hidan pressed his erection to Kazu. Each set of balls feeling the sensual vibrations. The Jashinist grabbed onto both cocks with his large hands and stroked them as one. He would squeeze them, forcefully pressing the heads together, then go back to stroking.

Kazu, who was severely enjoying the motions below his waist, still refused to admit that his body was in complete bliss. He grunted but nothing more. Meanwhile hidan kept up with little huffs of breaths and pant. A tightening feeling began to build in the pit of his stomach. The liquid love juice began to sprout from the tip. He let out a little whine and Kazu scoffed.

"How are you suppose to be a sexy seme when you can barely contain your own jizz?"

Hidan looked past their intertwined erections towards the green eyed man. A deep blush was on the younger man's face. With his wide eyes and tousled hair he looked even younger then he was. The chibi Kazu(inside Kazu's head) squealed in delight. He wanted to take the little uke and put him in his rightful place. A squirt of cum filled the air and Kazu realized it was his own. The vibrations made him weak and he couldn't really hold it in but he refused to let go. Hidan looked at the stark white liquid that had fallen on his pale pubic hair. His index finger dipped into the little puddle. His tongue began to savor the taste of his lover as his finger pushed into the moist carven. Hidan groaned in satisfaction.

"Jashin, Kazu, you taste so good!"

"Glad you like it, now will you let me go?"

Hidan pouted. He released the hard-on and stopped the vibrator. Although his legs felt like Jell-O he managed to grab his whip. Kazu grit his teeth. "Don't you dare!"

"You've been a very naughty boy. I think you should be punished. " his voice sounded more menacing than sexy. And hidan was a sadist.

"H-Hidan, remember the task at hand!" Kazu moved his hips, reminding Hidan that he wanted to get fucked. Hidan looked at Kazu's begging entrance then at the whip. He slid the whip down the tanned abs, up the large widow maker then down to rest at the entrance. Kazu hissed. No way in hell was this little uke going to do what he thought he was going to do. The pleather tip began to push at the moist tunnel. Kazu grit his teeth and said, "Go ahead! Just do it already!" (yeah, take it like a man Kazu!) instead of a rough explosion of pain, the stitched man got gentle licks caressing the puckered hole. The wet tongue pushed inside spreading the slick liquid into the hot space. Kazu's erection jerked up an response. His breath began to hitch as he felt the tongue twirl inside the body. He never knew being "uke" would feel so good. Of course he still would like to get out the handcuffs and screw hidan but that would have to wait. Hidan finally pulled out. He moved to the bedside table draw and grabbed a bottle of lube. The clear liquid was squeezed from its container. It slid down the hardness, coating it thoroughly. Hidan rubbed the warm liquid along his length, making sure it would be easy for Kazu. The older man spread his legs farther apart. Hidan's heavily lubed head burst through the tightness. Kazu gripped onto the headboard, lifting his hips.

"Do you want me to continue?"

"Didn't I say just do it? Put it in!"

Hidan shrugged. The thick column moved in deeper, stretching the flesh. The lubricant warmed and became a siring hot sensation. The older man, oblivious to his pain, moved his hips up then back down, thrusting against hidan. The blonde let out a cry as pleasure erupted against him. Kazu had figured out a way the he could be seme without being on top. He gripped onto the headboard even tighter. He propped up his feet onto the bed and moved as fast as he could. Hidan could almost double over in pain if the nine inches of man wasn't thrusting against his stomach. The Jashinist decided to pay attention to the lovestick, greeting the flaming red tip with his tongue. The erection moved inside his mouth matching Kazu's hips.

"Hidan-UNF! You really need to-*grunt*- get me outta here! I cant-sonuvabitch!-hold back anymore!"

Hidan noticed the bright pink color splashed across hid hardness. Kazu was bleeding. Kazu was in pain. Hidan liked pain. He released his lover from the confines of the jutsu. Immediately after the threads seeped out of the older man's body. They undid the latches on the silver and black fuzzied handcuffs. One her was freed all hell broke loose. Hidan was indeed successful in finding the little sex kitten in Kazu. The stitched man slammed hidan against the headboard with his back towards Kazu he was just asking for the brunette to take him. The shirt cam off as well as the g-string. Kazu dint even wait. He plunged himself inside the small pink hole. His hips smacked against the soft cushions of Hidan's ass. His body plunged deeper and deeper. Hidan's screams of his seme's name filled the corridors of the headquarters. Nails dug into the headboard, breaking into the wood. Kazu grabbed a handful of blonde hair. His deep voice hissed in the Jashinist's ear as he pulled his head back.

Each thrust was followed by a word. "Why-are you-so-fucking-loud? God-you're-annoying!"

Hidan grabbed onto Kazu's hand. He moved it to his cock and made him rub as hard as he could. The blonde's supple thighs quivered as his body became weak. Kazu continued the forceful rough motions. Thrusting and pumping. Thrusting and pumping. The porcelain hand moved towards Kazu's penetrated hole. His middle finger dipped inside, pushing in and out against the flesh. Every part of their bodies seemed to rack with pleasure. The blush had returned to Hidan's face, making him look even sexier. Suddenly a deep sensation filled within hidan. He had no idea what it was. A could feel so much pleasure in a tiny little part inside of him. An explosion of force sent him to the floor. Hot white liquid spilled from his backside and against his thighs. He saw the dripping cock hovering above him on the bed. With his legs spread open an a loud groan a huge burst of cum came from the small tip. Kazu smiled. The white beauty seemed to blend in with the cum he was covered in. small tears fell from the blonde's eyes. "I'm all dirty." he whispered.

"I think I'm the one who released your inner sex kitten."

The younger boy whimpered and Kazu sighed. He took the boy in his arms and held him close.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too."


End file.
